grandiafandomcom-20200223-history
Brandol
Brandol is a tough and experienced sergeant in the Nortis Army. He is an experienced heavy swordsman and is capable of operating almost any vehicle. Despite his tough outer shell, he has a good sense of humor but finds women difficult to deal with, making relationships a struggle. Story Brandol is a quintiessential soldier; tough, strong, brave. He is essentially the opposite of Carmyne. Brandol is tasked, along with Carmyne, in assisting Evann with his assignment of investigating the elemental disturbances. Because of his intense love of the Nortis army and his country, he is often at odds with many of the other party members, but they all eventually come to an understanding that their task is for the greater good. During the party's first foray into the Flame Ruins, Brandol must be part of the team due to his personal request to shut the disorder down and help the souls of his fallen comrades rest in peace (Brandol's entire unit, save for him, was wiped out in the fiery destruction). Character Brandol shares many traits with Evann: hot-headed, temperamental, arrogant, and brash. Underneath that, he is a very talented, skilled, and experienced soldier. Brandol has a slight prejudice against the other races, as he is often arguing with the group members who hail from different countries, and often defends the Nortis army's intentions, even when said intentions are drawn into darker territory. Despite their differences, he slowly opens up and befriends much of the group. Battle In battle, Brandol wields a two-handed sword and is the typical power character: tough and strong, but also slow to move around and get his turn. His magic skill is also pretty low, so it's advisable to give him an egg that is set for support or healing magic, and only use it in emergencies. Brandol equips five Skill Books and one Mana Egg. This allows him to be customized to a very impressive degree and augment his high strength with bonuses such as species killers. He should be equipped to work outside of the limits of his combat archetype, such as giving him speed, evasion and counter capabilities. He works well with Evann, Carmyne and Ulk, getting some destructive combinations with them. His move set is diverse, two with the wind and explosion elements respectively and one for a useful buff. His third special move increases the party's attack power, making Brandol one of the most useful characters among the cast. An effective and fun tactic is for Brandol to raise his allies' power with Victory Roar and then have Evann and the others perform wide range special moves to clear out enemies in virtually no time at all. His defenses are obviously another strong point of his, due to the various heavy armor sets he can wear. With Brandol in the team, the party can make short work of many battles throughout dungeons. Moves Great Divide - Brandol runs up to the target, readies his sword, leaps into the air and cleaves the enemy on his way back down. Cancel effect Spinning Slash - Brandol runs up to his opponent and swings his sword in a wide circle, hitting the main target and any others standing nearby with a slashing wave. Victory Roar - Brandol goes into his spellcasting pose and unleashes a spirited battle cry, raising the attack strength of the entire party with a wave of red energy. ATK increase Cyclone Slash - Brandol holds his sword in both hands and begins to spin in place with it held outward, emitting a gigantic cyclone around him to damage nearby enemies. Wind elemental Eruption Slash - Brandol channels explosion energy into his blade and leaps high into the air. The instant his sword makes contact with his target, the ground underneath the enemy erupts with fissures followed by a massive column of lava. Bomb elemental References Category:Grandia Xtreme Player Characters Category:Grandia Xtreme Characters